


Post Wall Maria retake

by LittleFingerxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFingerxx/pseuds/LittleFingerxx
Summary: 玛利亚夺还战后的对话以及艾族解放后发生的事情





	Post Wall Maria retake

故事背景： 玛丽亚夺还战后

皓月当空。

里维坐在离建筑不远， 可以借一些灯光和月光， 却不容易被看见的树下，目视前方，面无表情地喝着红茶。周围很安静，只有偶尔风吹树叶的沙沙声。

“里维”

声音打破了宁静。

“韩吉”。 里维头也不抬的回了一句， 又抿了一口红茶。

“介意我坐下来吗？”

“嗯” 

韩吉坐在和里维大约成直角的位置， 半靠着同一棵树。

里维递过来一个茶杯。

“哈？ 你还有自带备用茶杯的习惯？”

“以备像你这样的不速之客出现。“

“哈， 是怕自己摔坏吧。。。谢谢啦。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

两人各自抿了一小口红茶。

沉默， 安静。

沉默， 安静，风吹树叶沙沙声。

沉默。 安静。。。了大约五分钟之后。

“不打算说点什么吗？”

“呵是哦， 说点什么呢。。。对了里维你的伤怎么样？”

“还好，恢复得差不多了" 里维顿了顿。"你呢？ 眼睛有感染吗？”

“还好， 墙内的医术还是不错的”（#虽然武器科技什么的落后人家很多年#)

“嗯"

沉默， 安静。

沉默， 安静。

沉默， 安静。。。了大约五分钟之后。

“我们今后的路，究竟是更难走了还是更好走了呢？”

“嗯。这么多性命换来的， 要是一些更让人宽慰的事实就好了。”

“嗯。。。不过呢，” （韩吉望向夜空）， ”我还是更愿意把那看成一种新的希望吧。 就像当初我们发现了艾连的巨人之力一样（#脑海里浮现利用巨人之力后的各种战场和牺牲#）。。。。嗯， 其实我也不大清楚。。。不过无论如何， 我们今后需要做的决定应该是更多更复杂了。”

“不知道民众看到这些‘真相’后作何反应。”

“明天跟报社会谈应该就知道了"

沉默。。。

“韩吉”

“嗯？”

“说说你进调查兵团之前的事情？”

“里维这是要确保我不是巨人吗？”

“’臭。。 不说算了”

“嘛，我说我说。。。。我啊。。。。。从记事开始就跟着爷爷一起生活了。”

“嗯？”

“我其实， 不是很清楚我爸妈长什么样子。。。”

“抱歉。”

“没事。 跟爷爷一起的时光挺快乐的。爷爷尽他所能给我双亲般的照顾。他是个很乐观的人，喜欢钻研事物，也是他跟我说，事物的本质经常不是表面上看到的那样。。。。我常常想起这句话，这也激励我继续我的研究。 当然，我现在要做的不只是研究就是了。”

“从来没听你提起过，大家应该都不知道这些吧？”

“大家。。。。嗯， 我很早就对巨人产生的浓厚兴趣让很多好不容易生还的战友感到疑惑甚至有点排斥。只有艾尔文。。。” 韩吉突然顿住了。 “抱歉。”

“不，说抱歉的应该是我。我没有遵守和他的约定杀死兽之巨人， 还把最后的生机给了别人。。。军团很多人估计恨不得把我杀了吧。"

“除了杀掉兽之巨人， 你和他之间应该还有一些别的”约定“吧？“

里维怔住了。

“为什么这么说？"

“玛丽亚夺还战前的会议之后，你好像单独和埃尔文有些谈话吧？“

"。。。"

“我相信那是一些非常重要的"约定"。而且我也觉得，的确应该让他休息一下了。。。我当时在城墙上有些情绪，也许是因为内心感觉自己无法胜任团长一职吧。呵， 在当时那样的情况下， 我居然还想着那些，有点可笑吧？”

"我们都一样。。。”

沉默，许久。

"对了里维，你有没有想过，等以后从调查兵团退休(如果我们真能活到那一天)要做什么？

"有， 开个红茶店".

"噢！那真值得期待！"

“你呢？"

"我啊。。还没想好”

里维皱了一下眉头，兴许是想起了跟某人的对话以及之后发生的事情。

"最好还是想一想"

"嗯"。

时间线一拉，全艾族人解放的日子终于到来。

里维的红茶店生意很好。地点选在特罗斯特靠北的区域，离产地不远，又方便那些从玛利亚远道而来的居民。客户体验的打分里，除了红茶品质，整洁度永远是满分甚至更高。

里维每天看着来来往往的客人的笑脸，尤其是小孩子的，内心会浮起一种熟悉又久违的感觉。

某个阳光灿烂的日子，当里维如往常一样把新进的茶叶一盒一盒整整齐齐地放在橱柜上时，身后传来一声他只有在读信的时候才会想起的铿锵有力的声音--"里维！"

他微微瞪大眼睛，虽然在转身的瞬间已经迅速调整回犀利的斜暼:"你这访问可比你信中提到的迟了不少."

"哈，是有点。不过你也知道的，就跟搬家一样，总觉得一天可以收完，但最终总是花多了十倍的时间精力……不过，啊，真是好久不见啦，里维！"

"嗯...进来吧"

趁里维在泡红茶，韩吉用她的右眼迅速环视了一下里屋。家具的颜色略暗，但是在阳光的映照下有了一种恰到好处的柔和，不刺眼的暖色。

"坐吧"。泡好了红茶，里维用他特有的拿红茶的姿势拿起一杯，在靠窗的座位上坐了下来。

"艾连他们都到马莱大陆了吧？"

"嗯，那里是艾连最初的故乡。他爷爷奶奶也还在那边。估计他们看到孙子会很激动吧？。。。"

"嗯。让现在也适应了团长的职务了吧？看你信里说他处理高层的人际关系游刃有余，看来他当初想进宪兵团也有一定道理"

"是啊，招募进来的新兵们还用很景仰的眼神看着他呢，这应该也是他的动力之一。"

"嗯。科尼他妈妈恢复人类的样子之后还需要好好休养吧？"

"是啊，科尼已经下定决心要重建他的家乡了。说不定过两年就能看到一个现代化的拉加哥村了。他现在，还每年和尼柯诺一起去萨莎的墓前，跟她说墙内的近况。当然，对萨莎来说，更感兴趣的应该还是尼柯诺给她讲他最新开发的菜式。"

两个人的嘴角都不约而同地上扬了一些。

"你呢？"

"我啊，现在属于无业游民。。。对了里维，晚上去喝一杯吧？"

"好"

在酒馆里，两人一边喝一边回忆在调查军团初期同伴们都还在的日子。大部分时间是韩吉在描述，里维在默默的点头，喝酒，偶尔嘴角会上扬一点，补充几个字。短暂而紧张的日子里发生的糗事趣事居然还不少--- 那段艰难的岁月培养出了大家迅速学会苦中作乐的能力。

里维把醉醺醺的韩吉抬回她在附近的旅馆，把她安置在床上，准备离开的时候，韩吉开始迷迷糊糊的说着一些话。

里维停住脚步，背对着韩吉。

"切，这家伙，这么快就开始说梦话了。"

他稍微偏头，仔细听了听。

"莫。。。莫布里特。。埃尔文。。妮法。。。" 

里维低下头，眼皮垂了下来。

"我。。很快。。。就来找你们了。。。"

里维猛地瞪大了眼睛，紧皱眉头。稍微迟疑了一下之后，眼睛里开始有些怒火。

\-------

\-------

第二天早上，太阳光让刚刚醒来的韩吉睁不开眼睛。她一只手遮住阳光，一只手撑起还有些疲惫而沉重的身子，一转头就看到里维坐靠在离她不远的椅子上打盹。幸好她刚才动作轻，还没有吵醒他。

韩吉摸到了自己的眼镜，戴上后定睛一看，嗯？里维的椅子底下好像还放着一个。。。。箱子？

韩吉蹑手蹑脚地下了床。睡得很浅的里维还是立刻觉察到了。

"起床了？"

"嗯，你昨晚没回去？我是不是又像个疯狗一样。。。"

"你为什么不找点事情做？"

"哈？。。你是指。。无业游民？我这不刚刚卸下军团的一堆任务，想要先休息一阵子。。。"

"闭嘴"

韩吉停住了，稍微瞪大了眼睛看着里维。

"老实告诉我，你真正的打算是什么？"里维说着，站了起来。椅子下的木箱露出了一角，韩吉用最快的速度瞥了一眼，是。。。。刀？还有一些别的东西。。。她瞬间领会了----- 忍不住扭过头，不敢直视这位多年的老战友质问的眼睛。

"呐，里维，你别紧张。我想法经常很跳跃的，你也知道。其实我还有很多事情可以做。。。"

"比如说？"

"比如说。。。"

"去死吗？"

"不是，我。。。"

"为什么呢？" 里维的语气温和了下来。

"嗯。。。。跟巨人有关的东西现在完全弄清楚了，巨人研究也没有存在的必要了，我也无法跟孩子们讲述过去这段血淋淋的历史，可能不想再去揭开已经结痂的伤疤吧。。。我其实。。。是个比较懦弱的人。。害怕孤独。。可能因为一直在失去，能填充我内心的东西一直在减少。。我也越来越没有方向。。。不知道自己接下来究竟该做什么"

"不是必须做伟大的事情(对人类有贡献)才值得活下去."

"嗯，但人活着总要有点目标吧？或者是有一些能持续关注，能够一直为之努力的事情，就像里维你现在这样，能将爱好最终转化为动力，真的挺好呢。"

"军团别的研究部门呢？你都不感兴趣？"

"可能是在军团呆太久了，想彻底告别一阵子--这一点里维你应该很理解吧？"

"行，既然你这么确定，我也可以跟你说说我的计划了。"

"哈？"

"来我红茶店帮忙吧。我正缺一个帮手"

"哈？"

"不过我不会因为你曾经是我的上司而给你过高的工资的"

韩吉忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。"这个。。。里维你不是一直嫌我毛毛躁躁，总是把东西弄得乱七八糟吗？我去帮倒忙的话可能会把你店铺的好名声给破坏掉。。"

"前调查军团高级军官们开的店，大家应该都想来光顾一下吧。而且你给我介绍新客户的话还可以提成。"

"这。。。。"

"给你一分钟考虑时间"

"啊，跟人类最强一起卖茶叶，听起来很有卖点"

"行，我就当你答应了。"


End file.
